Idle Mischief
by hifield
Summary: Idle hands usually produce mischief, delinquency and oft times misbehavior. Can too much leisure time contribute to romance in the Pegasus?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or the awesome characters but I enjoy keeping the series alive.

_I appreciate your reviews and look forward to your feedback._

A/N: This is just a light-hearted piece of fun and I thank bailey1ak for you help and encouragement! I may follow it up with a longer sequel.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Jennifer sat in her office thinking about her last mission as she finished writing her field report. As usual, her last trip through the gate didn't go exactly as planned, just like the one before that and the one before that. She was starting to develop a serious complex! Recently she'd had back-to-back missions that'd ended with infections, cuts and a tumble down a hillside. She'd just finished up all her physical therapy but if she raised her arm just right she could still feel the lingering effects of her badly injured shoulder. Even so, she'd rather be here than any other place in the world. Or maybe that should be worlds.

Picking up the latest memo from Dr. Weir she began to read it for a third time. The Stargate would be off-line as the science department conducted their yearly maintenance and diagnostic routines. She couldn't believe it'd already been a year since the last time the gate was tinkered with. All missions would be put on hold for at least two weeks so this would be the perfect time to schedule as many vacations as possible leaving a skeleton crew to run the city.

Jennifer had no desire to return to Earth. She had no immediate relatives still living except for an uncle and his family which she hadn't seen since her father's funeral, she didn't even know where to find them if she wanted a reunion. She could watch movies right here on base and malls tended to be crowded to the point of setting off panic attacks. Short of visiting a few of her favorite restaurants she couldn't think of any reason to vacation back on Earth.

She'd volunteered to work the infirmary so more of the staff could take the time off but Weir absolutely forbid her to step foot over the threshold unless there was a dire emergency and they needed extra hands. Something about her looking perpetually exhausted and being chained to her job… thus, she was ordered to take the vacation time or be thrown in the brig.

Staying in a deserted Atlantis actually sounded nice. She'd be able to catch up on sleep and maybe even read a book or two. If the weather cooperated maybe she could sunbathe and get a bit of color back in her arms and legs. All in all, she was starting to warm to the idea of relaxing in the Pegasus.

* * *

Sheppard finished signing off on the last of the submitted leave requests getting ready to present them to Elizabeth. Seems like most of the military opted to take vacation on Earth leaving the bare minimum on base to fill the security and support staff needs. He'd volunteered to stay behind and work giving his second in command, Major Lorne, the opportunity to spend time with his family in California. As with Dr. Keller, Weir allowed his presence in the City as long as he took the time off unless absolutely necessary. He readily agreed not willing to leave Atlantis without a qualified military leader in command. He was happy to relax in the background once he'd assigned duties to the remaining military contingent and consider himself on vacation. How hard could it be to chill out and enjoy down time for a couple of weeks.

* * *

Jennifer spent the first day of vacation saying good-bye to her friends. It seemed that everyone she knew had opted to take the offered leave time except the friendly face of Colonel Sheppard. There were still quite a few personnel who stayed behind to keep things running but Jennifer knew very few of them. Ronon joined Teyla on the mainland with her people, Rodney was spending his time with Jeannie and her family in Vancouver, most of the medical staff would be scattered across the states from New York to San Diego. Dr. Weir had obtained permission to send everyone through the gate in shifts directly to the SGC who would run each one through a routine physical before turning them loose to catch transportation to different parts of the country. There were even a few who would require transports to foreign destinations.

To start things off on the right foot, Elizabeth had arranged to have a current movie sent up on the Daedalus' last trip, which she scheduled to air in the recreation room later that night. Seeing as most of the personnel left on base were men she had decided to go with the Transformers movie.

Jennifer arrived late to Movie night and stood in the doorway scanning the room for a place to sit. Since it was a much smaller audience they'd moved the furniture closer to the large screen TV instead of setting up chairs. She'd decided to find a place on the floor when she spotted a hand in the air waving to her. Colonel Sheppard had plenty of room on the sofa he was occupying and motioned her over.

"Hey Doc, have a seat," he invited. "What'd you bring us to eat?" he added grinning.

"And here I thought you were the last gentleman on Atlantis," she teased pulling out her gummy worms and Hershey kisses.

"Remember, I'm a soldier and _strategist_," he laughed helping himself to the offered gummy worms.

The movie was a nice escape from reality filled with someone else's fight to save planet Earth! Everyone seemed to enjoy it commenting on it being good and left room for a sequel. The Colonel invited Jennifer to join him for a late night snack in the mess hall, which she gladly accepted. Somewhere along the course of the day she'd missed dinner and hated to go to bed with all this sugar on her stomach.

"So Doc, any plans for your first week off?" Sheppard asked hoping for some ideas he could steal for himself.

"Maybe lounge around in my sweats and read one of the many books on my bookshelf," she answered. "What do you plan on doing?"

"I was hoping to steal some ideas from you," he admitted sheepishly.

"Well, I know you have sweatpants so would you like to borrow a book? There's nothing quite so relaxing as a good romance novel," she suggested grinning.

"I'll have you know that I actually brought a book with me," he replied pretending to be offended.

"Does it have a super hero on the cover?" she asked knowing his enjoyment of comic books.

"Hey … don't be so quick to judge… it's a classic, War and Peace all 1296 pages," he declared proudly.

"Well, I'm impressed, sorry for the sarcasm Colonel," she said apologetically holding back a grin. "So, how many pages have you read?"

"It's not about the quantity, Doc, but more about the desire to enhance one's cultural experiences."

"So … you've been here close to three years now, I'm guessing 600 or 700 pages," she speculated.

"Okay … 72 pages but in my defense it's been a pretty busy three years what with Wraith attacks, dealing with Michael and having to rescue your butt a few times too many."

"At this rate you'll retire from the Air Force long before you finish that book and … just for the record, according to Major Lorne, I'm not the only one who needs rescuing on a regular basis," she said rolling her eyes and laughing. "I have a new jigsaw puzzle that just came on the Daedalus if you're interested."

"Okay, now you're scaring me," Sheppard teased laughing.

"What, you don't like working puzzles?" she asked surprised.

"Maybe if I was sixty," he smirked. "I think the last jigsaw I worked was with my grandparents some 20 years ago. They use to have a card table in the corner of their living room that always had a puzzle going."

"Me too," she giggled. "That's were I got my love of puzzles, watching my grandparents work them after dinner every night."

"I'll give the puzzle some serious thought and let you know," he chuckled.

They spent another thirty to forty minutes chatting before Sheppard walked Jennifer to her quarters and thanked her for sharing her candy.

Jennifer thought about what a lovely evening it'd been as she prepared for bed. She especially enjoyed her time in the mess hall visiting with Colonel Sheppard. The man had a way of putting her at ease and filling her with butterflies all at the same time. She envied the woman who caught his attention knowing it wouldn't be her.

* * *

Jen spent the morning hours relishing the fact she wasn't late for anything. Not ready to leave the peace and solitude of her room she filled her hot pot and started it heating for a cup of tea while she grabbed a couple of power bars. After spending an hour cleaning her room and dusting everything for the first time all year, she selected a book from her bookshelf and settled on her bed with a second cup of tea. _I think I could get use to this,_ she thought to herself.

Waking from a nap sometime later she put her shoes on, grabbed her new puzzle off the bookshelf and wandered down to the mess hall. She'd decided yesterday not to wear her watch, keep track of time or worry about her appearance for the next two weeks … just live in the moment.

Entering the dining hall she noticed the cook and his helper were still getting dinner ready so she went to the far side of the room by the lounge area and confiscated a table to use for her puzzle. Since there were so few people left on base she wanted to keep the puzzle out where anyone could work on it. Opening the box she starting sorting the pieces as she waited for dinner to be put out.

"Hey Doc, I see you were serious about the puzzle," John chuckled sitting down across the table from her.

"Hey yourself Colonel … of course I was serious, why don't you help me with the edge pieces while we wait for dinner to be served," she asked shoving some of the pieces across the table. "I thought I'd leave it here in the mess hall and see if anyone is interested in helping out."

"So, how was your nap?" he teased.

"Huh … how did you know I took a nap?" she asked curiously.

"You have this … odd, blotchy … fan looking … thing going on with your cheek," he said pointing to the right side of her face.

"So much for living in the moment," she growled at her self. "I was reading and the next thing I know its dinner time. I must have fallen asleep for a while on my book," she explained rubbing her cheek. "I probably look like a clown," she added sarcastically.

"Don't get me started on clowns," he hissed frowning.

"Don't you like clowns?" Jen asked curiously.

"They've been know to haunt my dreams at times and nobody should be that happy," he explained smirking.

"I'm guessing you didn't go to the circus much as a kid," she softly laughed, absent-mindedly rubbing her face.

"Stop fretting, it's fading already," he assured her. John knew she was flustered but he secretly enjoyed her bouts of blushing and embarrassment. Not many of the women in Atlantis were as genuine and sincere as Jennifer was … what you see is what you get, and he liked that in a woman. He found her innocence with all things predatory refreshing. He'd had his fill over the last three years of bold, conniving huntresses hoping to bag him as a trophy. Yet he'd seen her pick up a scalpel with unwavering skill and authority without any uncertainty, commanding all in her presence to listen and obey her instruction. Princess and warrior all rolled into one. If she were a bit older he might consider pursuing her himself.

"I feel like a toddler who fell asleep on her toys," she grumbled self-consciously.

"Come on," John said standing up and moving around to her side of the table. "Let's go see what they made us for dinner," he said taking her hand and helping her up.

They filled their trays and moved out to the balcony hoping to watch the sun set while they ate. It'd been a good start to their forced vacation and very enjoyable so far. The two talked about past missions and favorite childhood memories until long into the night. After watching security make their rounds for the fourth time they decided to call it a night with Sheppard walking Jennifer back to her room.

"Say Doc, would you like to go for a run in the morning?"

"What exactly do you mean by morning, Colonel?" she asked grinning.

"I usually run early with Ronon around 0600 but seeing as we're on vacation I'll pick you up at 0800," he suggested.

"Sounds great, I'll be ready," she smiled saying good night.

Jennifer crawled into bed and began reflecting on the great day she'd had knowing most of it was due to the amount of time she'd spent with John Sheppard. Turning off the light she continued to think about how much she enjoyed his company and wondered why she couldn't find someone with even a fraction of the qualities he possessed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or the awesome characters but I enjoy keeping the series alive.

_Thank you to all of you who are reading and reviewing my story ... I appreciate each of you and all your input._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2

Jennifer awoke early feeling very rested and ready to put some of her newfound energy to work. After showering she threw on some sweatpants and a tank top deciding to forgo the mess hall once again for hot tea and a power bar in her room as she sat and planned out the best way to rearrange her furniture. Growing up Jen had always enjoyed moving furniture around and changing things up just for the sake of change so why should it be any different in another galaxy.

She'd checked with the maintenance department earlier in the month about moving a bookcase out of her quarters and found they had a storage room on her floor that had room for the extra piece of furniture. In fact, she was given permission to help herself to anything in the room she liked with their blessing. Her quarters were small but she'd seen smaller rooms so she wasn't about to complain. The occupant before her must have been an avid reader because she had two large bookcases and one of them definitely needed to go.

She quickly made her bed and began spreading everything from both bookcases over the top of the mattress. After looking over both units she decided the one closest to the couch was in the best shape so she began taking the shelves off the unwanted case making it easier to move. Putting a small throw rug under the edge of the bookcase she began dragging it toward the door, the bulky piece of furniture moved easily across the floor with the aid of the cotton rug. Sliding her hand over the control panel opened her door giving her access to the hallway and the continuation of her journey to the storage room.

"Hey Doc, whatcha doing?" Sheppard asked stopping to offer assistance.

"I'm moving this bookcase to the storage room down the hall … doing a little spring cleaning," she explained.

"Let me give you a hand," he offered moving to the opposite end and lifting the case so they could carry it more easily. "I didn't know they stored anything on this level."

"I talked to the maintenance crew before they left on vacation and got the whole thing arranged. They all but begged me to help myself to whatever I liked," she chuckled.

The two wrestled the discarded case down the hall and into the storage room with little hassle. Jennifer returned to her room to retrieve the shelves leaving John in the storage room to do a little shopping.

"Well, have you found anything that strikes your fancy?" she asked leaning the shelves against the unit.

"Actually, I'm a bit partial to this couch and it'd fit in my quarters if I trade it for the chair I never use."

"I'll help you with the couch and you can help me with this coffee table," she suggested grinning.

They spent the next hour shuffling furniture around between the three rooms until they were both happy with their new treasures. Sheppard even stayed and helped Jennifer arrange the furniture in her own quarters the way she wanted it.

After the Colonel left, Jennifer spent the early afternoon filling her old bookcase and putting her room in perfect order. Feeling happy with the way everything looked she sat on her couch and surveyed her domain feeling satisfied with all she'd accomplished. Before she knew it she'd drifting into daydreaming about the handsome Colonel and what it'd be like to spend more time with him. Soon she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Jennifer wandered into the nearly deserted dining hall feeling instantly nervous at the sight of Colonel Sheppard. "Get a grip, Keller," she scolded herself, "he's way out of your league." On a professional level she didn't have a problem interacting with the man but after daydreaming about him all afternoon in her quarters it was a bit unnerving running into him so soon.

"Well, here we are again," Jennifer laughed as she approached Sheppard's table.

"Hey Doc, have a seat," he invited taking his feet off the adjacent chair.

"Have you been enjoying your "stay at home" vacation?" she asked smiling.

"I didn't realize how boring down time could be," he said frowning. "I hate to admit this but I even miss Rodney. It's just too quiet around here," John stated with a bit of frustration.

"I agree, the first couple of days I spent some quality time reading but now I just fall asleep the minute I pick up a book," Jennifer chuckled. "That's why I ended up rearranging my room today so I'd feel productive. By the way … thanks again for all your help."

"Not a problem, I enjoyed it and even got a new couch out of the whole deal," he laughed.

"All this down time reminds me of my college days when I'd stay on campus during spring break. There always seemed to be a handful of us that stayed to crack the books but you can only do so much before you go nuts with too much solitude," she explained sighing.

"So what did you do for relief?" John inquired.

"The usual, ate too much, slept too much and then eventually ended up playing _My Choice,_" Jennifer replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay, I give … what's My Choice?" John asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Surely you've played this in your college days or is it just a Midwest thing?" Jennifer asked laughing.

"I've played a lot of drinking games over the years, college and Air Force so maybe we just called it something else," he snorted.

"It's a two-part game. First you play a hand of five-card stud and the winner gets to pick something for everyone to do. That's how I ended up bungee jumping for the first time and my first experience at digging for night crawlers … the science department needed a large quantity for some project they were working on," Jen explained with a laugh.

"Can't say that I've ever played but it sounds rather intriguing. Maybe we should try it since we've both got all this time on our hands," John suggested.

"Sure, I'm game if you are," she answered snickering.

"What are the rules?"

"There's just a few. Rule number one, it has to be something that takes less than an hour to perform. Number two, it can't be life threatening or socially unacceptable and rule number three, no repeats. That's about it," she explained.

"Okay, I'll go get a deck of cards while you grab some snacks and lets meet over in the lounge area across the room," Sheppard suggested as he stood and grabbed both trays on his way to retrieve the cards.

Jennifer picked up some pretzels and drinks from the special stock the kitchen put out for the few personnel left on base. She ran to her quarters for a bag of microwave popcorn and a bag of M & M's she'd been saving for a special occasion. She just finished arranging everything on the coffee table when Sheppard returned with the cards and a bag of red licorice he added to the snack pile.

John sat on the couch shuffling the cards as Jennifer took a seat on the floor across from him using the coffee table as their playing surface. Jen won the first hand and took a few moments to decide on an activity.

"_I've always wanted_ … to shoot a P-90," she decided smiling.

"Good choice, come on," he said, taking her hand and pulling Jen to her feet. "We should have the firing range all to ourselves."

John spent the whole hour teaching Jennifer how to fire various weapons including a good deal of time with the P-90. Back in the mess hall they settled back at the coffee table munching on snacks and talking about their years spent in higher education.

"Did you enjoy your college days?" Jennifer asked offering John some M & Ms.

"Not really, I spent most of my time finding ways to annoy my dad. We didn't have the best relationship and I found a way to carry on the teenage rebelliousness well into my 20's. I think I was just trying to get his attention," he shared smirking. "How about you, did you embrace your alma mater?"

"Well, entering college at 15 was a huge challenge. Students kept mistaking me for some professor's kid … everyday was _take your daughter to work day," _Jen laughed. "So, no, it wasn't something to write home about, and medical school wasn't much better."

"I couldn't wait to get out on my own. I think I joined the Air Force just to irk my dad but it turned out to be the best decision I ever made … never had one regret."

"I had a great relationship with my dad but missed out on a lot of the important mother-daughter lessons on social graces. My poor dad was so uncomfortable talking about any of the _sappy stuff_, as he use to call it," she chuckled at the recollection. "I didn't have the heart to watch him squirm so my education in feminine wiles is rather limited."

"Well, I for one see you lacking in nothing," John teased with a grin. "Ready for the next hand?" he asked shuffling. "I think it's your deal," he announced handing the deck to Jennifer.

Jennifer dealt the cards and bluffed her way to another win.

"Let's see, so many things to choose from," she grinned. "I know, _I've always wanted_ to roller blade through the corridors of the city."

"Oh, too bad, I don't have any roller blades," he said faking dismay.

"Yes, but you do have a skateboard I've been told," she smirked. "Grab your wheels and meet me at the transporter on the crew quarters level and we'll decide which way to go," she instructed.

* * *

Sheppard found Jennifer sitting in the hall in front of her room lacing her blades as he rolled up on his skateboard. "You know we're dead if a certain expedition leader catches us in the act," he informed her smiling.

"I guess we'll just need to stay away from the control room," she grinned heading toward the transporter.

They decided to play out on one of the more deserted piers and the corridors surrounding it. Sheppard and Doc spent their hour chasing each other through uninhabited hallways and along the south pier. When their hour was up the duo gladly dissolved into laughter at the end of the pier settling in to watch the sun set over the water.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time," John laughed as they sat swinging their legs over the edge of the dock. "Haven't had much time to do silly-crazy stuff in a while."

"Did you ever pull pranks when you were a kid?" Jennifer asked as she slowly caught her breath.

"Definitely in high school. We'd drive out of the city to a remote desert area and play _snake in the road_," Sheppard declared snickering.

"Okay … explain," Jen demanded.

"There was this spot that had a slight rise in the road and we'd get just below the highest point and put our _snake_ in the middle of the road. We used a chunk of thick rope attached to a long piece of fishing line. If you pulled it just right swinging it back and forth as you went it looked like a snake crossing the road," Sheppard grinned as he explained the prank in detail. "It was so great, cars would come over the rise and see the snake in the middle of the road and slam on their brakes. Some would back up and try to find the rattler … it was all we could do to muffle the laughs."

"Did you ever get caught?" she asked chuckling.

"Nah, we always dove behind a stand of Yucca trees. Once we built a snowman out of tumbleweeds and the first car over the hill couldn't stop in time and crashed right through it. The guy almost ran off the road… that was a bit sobering for me," he confessed sheepishly. "What about you, any wild capers in your past?" Sheppard asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"First of all, girl," Jennifer announced pointing both hands at herself. "… and I didn't have a whole lot of brave friends in my formative years. But, I do remember one time when I was spending the weekend with my cousin out on his farm. My dad's brother used to live about 80 miles from us out in the country and that boy could spin a good yarn. We were sitting on the porch on a Saturday night and he was impressing me with tales of pranks gone wrong when he got a wild hair to show me his favorite one. We took one of those giant Frisbees..."

"I remember those," John added amused.

"Remember the ones that glowed in the dark?" she asked smirking. "We drove out the road to a lonely spot where we hid the truck behind a grove of maple trees. He had me take a flashlight and shine it on the Frisbee until we could hear a vehicle coming. Then my cousin took the glowing disk and stood to the side of a giant tree waiting for the right moment – _timing was everything_ he kept saying. When the car was almost to our hiding place he tossed the disk across the road and all you could hear was the squealing of tires as the guy slammed on his brakes. It was a real Roswell moment," Jennifer giggled. "My cousin busted a gut but it scared the hooey out of me especially when the guy jumped out of this car and looked around for little green men."

"That is classic," John stated laughing. "I'll have to remember that one."

They spent time recalling other events from their childhoods and sharing stories until hunger finally replaced all conversation.

"You ready to see what's for dinner?" John asked pulling her to her feet.

"Sounds good?"

Sheppard and Doc arrived in the mess hall just as the kitchen crew was starting their cleanup. They quickly filled their plates with the last of the fried chicken and mashed potatoes noting the chocolate cake sitting further down the line.

"What a great dinner," Sheppard exclaimed as he grabbed a bottle of water.

"That's because they aren't cooking tomorrow," Jennifer informed him frowning. "It'll be cold sandwiches and chips."

"I have to make a run to the main land tomorrow, do you want to tag along?" he asked setting his tray down and pulling a chair out for her. "It's just a supply run but then we can hang around close to meal time and look pathetic… Teyla's people always cook up something tasty," John explained grinning.

"Are you sure they won't mind an extra mouth to feed?" she asked not wanting to intrude on his time with his friends.

"They'd love to have you. Have you been to their settlement yet?" he asked trying to remember if he'd ever ferried her to the mainland before.

"No, this will be my first trip," she said excitedly.

"Good, I'll tell Elizabeth in the morning that you're coming with me and we'll leave sometime after breakfast … after a late breakfast. Remember, we're still on vacation," he joked.

The two of them continued to eat their dinner chatting with each other and learning more about Wisconsin and Texas. They talked about pets they'd had growing up and favorite places to hang out in college. They lingered for a while over dessert and coffee but soon Sheppard caught sight of the cook glaring at them from behind the food counters and hastened their departure.

"Looks like we're holding things up," Sheppard announced nodding toward the kitchen.

"I had a really good time today, Colonel. Thanks for keeping me company," she smiled.

"It was fun. I was going to watch a movie. You interested?" he offered.

Jennifer quickly checked the clock above the exit doors to see how late it was.

"Hey … no fair checking the time. We're on vacation, remember," he scolded playfully.

"Sorry," she laughed. "I'd love to watch a movie but if I fall asleep just kick me out the door."

"Come on, you can help me pick a DVD," John said putting her tray with his and heading to the dirty dish bin on their way out of the mess hall.

They spent the next two hours watching Terminator. John noted she made it almost all the way through the movie before falling asleep. As the credits rolled he woke her up and walked her home arranging to meet for a late breakfast before heading to New Athos.

As John made the walk back to his quarters he ran the day back through his mind and found himself smiling. It'd been one of the best days he'd had in a long while. It was amazing to him how a little time away from the perils of the Pegasus could lift your spirits and change your attitude. For just a moment he entertained the idea that possibly the young Dr. Keller might have had something to do with that too.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or the awesome characters but I enjoy keeping the series alive.

_I appreciate your reviews and look forward to your feedback._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

"Good morning gentlemen," Jennifer greeted as she took a seat at the table. "How are you enjoying your quiet time Radek?"

"I have to confess it's nice not having anyone looking over my shoulder," he admitted pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"How long before the gate is operational?" Sheppard asked.

"Maybe another few days," he answered as he stood to leave. "Maybe less if I get back to it," he smiled as he turned to leave.

"Have a good day," Jennifer called as Radek left the mess hall.

"So, did you sleep well?" John asked.

"Yes, all that fresh air and exercise really knocked me out," she grinned. "How about you?"

"Actually, I got more sleep than I usually do so I feel rather refreshed," he agreed. "I thought we'd leave in about an hour. Does that work for you?"

"Sounds great, should I pack anything to take along?" she inquired.

"Nah, we won't be gone but 2-3 hours. Just long enough to drop off supplies and visit with Ronon and Teyla," he explained

"And hopefully grab a quick meal," she added giggling.

"Definitely!" he agreed "Maybe if we get back early enough we can play our game especially since I've yet to win a round," John suggested.

"So, do you have something special in mind _if_ you win?" Jennifer asked jokingly.

"Maybe," he teased wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're on. Now all you have to do is win," she teased.

* * *

The trip to the mainland was a refreshing change of pace. It was good to get off Atlantis and walk in the sunshine for a while. It took less than an hour to unload the supplies earning them a couple of hours of free time to wander around.

After their mid-day meal, Teyla took Jennifer under her wing showing her all around the settlement and introducing her to almost everyone. Jennifer had met quite a few of the Athosians already but still knew she couldn't pass a name test if she had to.

Sheppard and Ronon spent their time sparing with the Athosian men and demonstrating some new moves.

"Have you enjoyed your time on Atlantis?" Teyla asked as they walked toward the village center to watch the sparing matches.

"Actually it's been very restful. I feel like I've finally caught up on my sleep," Jennifer said smiling.

"It was nice of John to bring you along today," she added hoping to gather some more information. It seemed the two of them were more relaxed than she'd ever seen even joking with each other occasionally. "Have you been spending time together?"

"A bit … mostly the past couple of days. We went roller blading yesterday. Actually, I roller bladed and John used his skateboard," Jen explained laughing.

"John?" Teyla inquired arching one eyebrow. "I do not believe I have heard you use his given name before."

"Oh … must be from seeing him out of uniform so much lately," Jen answered blushing slightly.

"Perhaps you and John have enjoyed each other's company more than you realize. It is good to see him so relaxed and happy," Teyla added.

"Oh, no no, " Jen said, shaking her head back and forth emphatically. "I think you might have the wrong idea. We're just keeping each other company so we don't die of boredom," Jennifer answered, quickly correcting her friend. "I'm sure Colonel Sheppard is just being polite putting up with my silliness."

"You are too quick to dismiss yourself. I am sure John sees more in you than a silly woman needing to be entertained," she assured Jen.

"Thank you, Teyla, but I'm sure he's just being nice. I really don't think he'd be interested in anyone like me," she declared, blushing with embarrassment.

Teyla's questions did catch her off-guard causing Jen to ponder her situation for more than a moment. How did she feel about the dashing military commander of Atlantis? Would he ever see anything in her other than just another doctor and surgeon of the expedition? She liked the Colonel, even thought she'd easily be able to think of him as more than a pal but she also knew that one-sided affairs only led to heartbreak and she wasn't willing to take a chance on something so obscure. She enjoyed his company and was more than willing to add his name to her list of friends. But a friend was the only thought she was willing to entertain.

* * *

Sheppard and Ronon finished their demonstrations and were heading back to the meeting hall to collect Jennifer for the ride home. It'd been a good afternoon and he still had the evening with Jen to look forward to. Thoughts of playing cards together brought a smile to his face, which Ronon definitely noticed.

"What's with you and Keller?" Ronon asked as they walked together toward the community center.

"What?" Sheppard asked a little too gruffly.

"You heard me. You have a thing for her?" Ronon asked enjoying Sheppard's discomfort.

"No, I mean we're friends but that's all … what gave you that idea?" he blurted out a bit flustered. Maybe a bit too flustered. He enjoyed the Doc's company but he'd never thought about anything else, not that thoughts of her weren't pleasant, just something he'd never considered.

"I'm just saying, you two look a little chummy," Ronon jabbed trying not to smile.

"What do you mean by chummy … what kind of word is that," he groused defensively.

"It's your word. That's how you described Cadman and Lorne the other day … chummy," he smirked.

"Let's just drop it," Sheppard sighed as they entered the meeting hall.

"No problem … but are you?" Ronon continued.

"Am I what?" John snarled.

"Chummy?" he asked grinning.

"_Ronon_ … ," Sheppard growled under his breath, a warning to once again drop it.

Walking across the room, the men met up with Teyla and Jennifer as John declared it was time to leave. After discussing transportation arrangements it was decided that John would return for Teyla and Ronon at the end of the week giving them both time to do a little hunting before they had to go back to Atlantis. Ronon's needling had started some long dead wheels churning in John's head, _was there something more to how he felt about the young doctor_, he asked himself.

* * *

Jennifer showered and changed before wandering down to the mess hall. She brought her last box of Whoppers to share while they played their game. All earlier thoughts of _John_ had been shoved to the back of her mind. She was looking forward to a relaxing evening with a friend and was confident that's all the Colonel was looking forward to as well.

"Hey, I see you brought your deck of cards," she smiled setting the box of candy on the coffee table.

"I see you brought dessert," John observed grinning as he shuffled the cards. "You ready to get your butt kicked?"

"Oh, you wish. If memory serves, you're still waiting for a win," Jen reminded him.

"That's right … I'm hungrier for victory," he said, dealing the cards.

Once again the hand quickly went to Jennifer causing her to boast unmercifully of her bluffing abilities.

"Be nice, it's been a long day," Sheppard pleaded. "I don't think my body could do another hour of skate boarding."

"No, that would be breaking rule number three … no repeats," she reminded him. "How about we raid the kitchen and see what we can find since you're obviously too tired to skinny dip off the south pier. _I've always wanted_ to do both," she explained laughing while pulling John to his feet.

"Wait, I'm not _that_ tired," he grumbled as she led him into the kitchen.

They spent about fifteen minutes digging through the cold storage and pantry shelves with a flashlight. As they finished piling a tray high with crackers, cheese and bowls of pudding with vanilla wafers they heard the kitchen door open and the light switch on. John immediately put his hand on Jennifer's shoulder and pressed down hard pushing her to the floor as he placed his finger to his lips in the universal sign of silence. The two crouched behind the huge stainless steel island in the center of the kitchen holding their breath.

Captain Sutter, the cook, hesitated just inside the door listening for anything unusual. He was sure he'd heard some strange noise when he'd first entered.

Jennifer slowly inched her head up trying to see what was going on but Sheppard quickly pushed her back down.

Sutter looked around the room for anything out of the ordinary but was satisfied that everything was just as he'd left it earlier in the day. Walking across the room to the far refrigerator, he retrieved two bottles of beer he'd put to cool after the breakfast service. Taking one more casual look around he turned the light out and left the kitchen.

Once the door closed Jennifer finally exhaled. Her heart felt like it was going to explode and the adrenaline was racing through her veins. Sheppard grabbed her hand helping her stand and they moved across the kitchen and toward the exit. As he closed the door behind them John pulled a napkin off the tray and began wiping the door handle of fingerprints causing Jennifer to giggle uncontrollably.

The doctor and the Colonel quickly escaped to the far side of the dining hall back to the safety of their coffee table. Jennifer laid all their booty out adding the Whoppers to the mix. They then spent the remaining half hour eating and chatting about their lives of crime.

"That was a little more than I expected," she chuckled popping a piece of candy in her mouth. "I was sure he could hear my heart beating out of my chest."

"I thought he'd see your head popping up for sure," John laughed. "It reminded me of "borrowing" lawn ornaments with my brother and a couple of friends back in our college days. Actually, my brother and his friends were in college while I was just a junior in high school.

"What exactly do you mean by _borrow_?" Jen smirked.

"We returned them … just not to the same houses," he explained.

"So what happened?"

"We were at this one house and had just grabbed a couple of gnomes when the porch lights flipped on. We ran like jackrabbits through the yard and across the street ducking down behind the side of a parked car just as the front door opened. Every time I lifted my head up to look over the hood of the car my brother would jab me in the ribs. Good times," John sighed with a small grin.

"Have you always been an adrenaline junkie?" she asked.

Sheppard rolled his eyes toward the top of his head in thought then replied, "Pretty much."

"Well, I think our hour is up and it's my deal or are you ready to call it a night?" Jennifer offered.

"Let's go one more round … I feel lucky," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

John was having a good time and didn't want the evening to end. He'd never realized before how easy it was to talk to Jennifer. He probably should've suggested they both turn in after their busy day but what could it hurt to play for one more hour. Jennifer dealt the cards and it only took a few minutes before the Colonel won his first hand.

"Yes! It's about time I won a hand," he exclaimed triumphantly.

"So, what's your choice," Jennifer asked. "Remember, socially acceptable."

"Well, I guess skinny dipping is off the table since you claimed it first," he teased. "How about I show you the best football game ever played. I have the video in my room and I'll even fast forward to the good parts to keep it in the time limit. Wouldn't want you to turn into a pumpkin."

"Sounds good but no penalties if I fall asleep," she yawned.

* * *

John set up the video while Jennifer made up a couple bags of popcorn. She poured them in a large bowl and joined Sheppard on the couch where he'd settled himself into one corner with the remote for the video player.

Jennifer really enjoyed football but then being from Wisconsin she really didn't have much choice… they loved their Packers. She often laughed that Wisconsin was the original "green" state. On game day you couldn't travel to the local gas station without running into people dressed entirely in green sporting their favorite buttons and player jerseys. Everyone high-fived each other and fans even had yard signs reading _Go Packers. _Football was in her blood.

Even though the reward was suppose to only last an hour, she was more than happy to watch the entire game. She lasted longer than normal but shortly after halftime she still started to drift.

Sheppard moved the popcorn bowl that sat between them and moved the throw blanket off the back of the couch before waking her up.

"No, no, I'm awake," she declared snapping her head up as he gently shook her shoulder.

"If you stay in that position you'll give yourself whiplash. Scoot over here," he ordered moving his arm to the back of the couch so she had access to his chest.

"If I get too comfortable I'll fall asleep," she warned uncertainly.

"Come on, I'll wake you when it gets to the good part," he insisted, hoping to stall any thoughts she may have of leaving.

Jennifer obediently moved closer and nervously laid her head on his shoulder. She kept telling herself it was just a friendly gesture between colleagues and nothing more. When she'd finally convinced herself he was just being a nice guy she fell soundly asleep.

Later John moved himself deeper into the corner of the couch turning so he was almost in a prone position with his feet propped on the coffee table. He arranged Jennifer more comfortably across his chest covering her with the throw blanket he'd retrieved off the floor. He watched as she sighed softly in her sleep and snuggled in closer wrapping her arm around his waist. It'd been a long time since Sheppard held a beautiful woman in his arms and he had to admit he liked it.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night Jennifer slowly woke up and eased herself out of John's arms. Moving to the end of the couch she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around for her shoes. Taking a moment to gaze back at John sleeping peacefully in the corner of the couch she couldn't help but smile. _I could get use to this,_ she thought to herself.

Jennifer put the throw over John tucking him in slightly then slipped out the door walking the short distance back to her room. _Yep, I could get real use to this_, she grinned to herself as she crawled into her own bed for the few hours that remained of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or the awesome characters but I enjoy keeping the series alive.

A/N: _Thank you so much to all of you who've taken the time to read and especially those who've reviewed. Your input and suggestions have been extremely helpful and very much appreciated. And … thank you again to bailey1ak, you're my inspiration!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4

"Good morning Dr. Keller," John greeted setting his tray on the table. "Did you sleep well?" he asked grinning,

"For most of the night," she blushed. "Sorry I kept you up so late," she apologized shyly.

"Best sleep I've had in weeks," he informed her. "So… what's our agenda for today?"

"Aren't you getting sick of me?" she smirked rolling her eyes.

"Come on, this is our last day before we put on our uniforms and assume our super hero roles," he whined.

"In other words, our last day till we go back to work," she gently corrected.

"I think my description sounded better," John teased. "So, what do you want to do on our last day of freedom?"

"I hadn't thought about it but I'm open for suggestions.

"How bout a game of H.O.R.S.E. instead of poker and the winner gets to pick a reward?" he asked innocently.

"Looks like you're stacking the deck. I'm not much of a basketball player," she grumbled.

"I thought surgeons had to have precision hands?"

"Oh, my hands are skilled … in and out of the operating room," she laughed wiggling her fingers.

"Then it should be a fair match," John declared. Thinking about all the light-hearted banter they exchanged during their late breakfast, he realized they were both bordering on the flirtatious side of things and wondered if their relationship was changing as they got to know each other better. Or maybe it was just that they were becoming more comfortable, after all, Jen and Lorne flirted a lot and they were just good friends.

"I have to turn in my weekly report to Dr. Weir and then I'm free for the rest of the day so why don't we meet in the gym in an hour?"

"Sounds good. Bring your running shoes and we'll go for a run before dinner," he suggested. Spending time together was beginning to feel more than natural. He was more than content to spend the rest of the day together.

* * *

Jennifer dropped her report off to Elizabeth then left for the gym arriving right on time. She watched John warm up while changing her shoes. After a few stretches she joined Sheppard on the court and the game began.

H and O went almost immediately to Sheppard and Jennifer was playing catch up the rest of the game. She continued to trail but did a good job at making it interesting. At one point Jen was actually ahead for all of five seconds when she won the letter S just before John sunk his own S then dunked a spectacular shot to win an E and the game.

"Best two out of three?" she asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's my turn to chose a reward," he said raising his eyebrows.

"Name it," she conceded.

"I think it's time for a little golf lesson," he explained grinning.

"I wondered when we'd get around to that."

Throwing the ball one last time through the hoop, John took her hand and lead her out of the gym. They stopped at his quarters long enough for him to grab his golf clubs then proceeded to the balcony they used as a driving range.

Jennifer was a bit nervous as John put his arms around her once again to correct her hand placement on the driver as she lined up the ball on the grass mat. She was enjoying John's reward but having his arms around her was too unsettling and there were those pesky butterflies to deal with again. Hopefully she'd be able to keep from blushing.

They spent just over an hour hitting golf balls into the ocean before changing into running shoes and jogged along one of Sheppard's favorite routes. Afterwards they parted company agreeing to meet for dinner one last time.

It'd been a good day and John was disappointed their vacation time was nearly over. He'd had the best vacation just hanging out in the city and wondered if it was just timing or if Jennifer could be part of the equation. He'd never really thought much about the young doctor other than her being an extremely talented physician and surgeon. He'd always been grateful she'd given up any thoughts of striving for a prestigious lucrative career some place back on Earth to take care of his men and others in the expedition. He'd never had to second-guess about medical decisions knowing they all had the best care available.

But this past week had him thinking more and more about her as a woman wishing she were maybe a few years older. It wasn't that he was elderly but technically speaking, he could be considered middle aged. _Wow_ … that was a factor he didn't even want to consider but he figured Jen had probably contemplated it if she'd even given him a romantic thought at all. Regardless, the man in him enjoyed everything about Dr. Jennifer Keller and the boy in him had a blast the past couple of weeks and was sad to see it draw to a close.

After wasting more time than necessary on his melancholy moments he headed to the dining hall to meet the object of his contemplation as agreed. They were going to play their game after dinner and maybe even finish the jigsaw puzzle if time permitted.

Jennifer entered the mess hall finding herself a bit disappointed at the absence of Colonel Sheppard. She'd come to desire his company more than she wanted. She'd developed such a crush on the handsome military man, captured by his little boy charm and love for anything playful. This was a side of John Sheppard she'd never seen before. He'd already established himself as her hero and protector as he demonstrated toward everyone in the expedition. Atlantis was his city from the beginning and he was extremely possessive doing whatever was needed to keep the city safe as he worked to eliminate the threats in the galaxy.

But many a night lately she'd found herself thinking more about the charming side of the Colonel and wishing they'd shared more than a few meals while trapped together in this unusual situation. She also knew it was unreal to think that this rare specimen of masculinity would ever look at her as anything other than someone to stave off the boredom of forced down time. Even so, if this was her last night of _wishing_ then she planned to make the most of it

Jennifer slowly walked around the serving table scrutinizing the pasta dish they were serving for dinner trying to identify the ingredients. Suddenly she got a great idea for a reward if she won a hand at their game tonight. Deciding she'd take a chance, she placed a scoop of the mystery noodle surprise on her tray just as John quietly walked up behind her and kneed the back of her legs causing her knees to buckle.

"Hey," she yelped catching herself. "Are we back in grade school?" she asked playfully slapping his shoulder.

"Couldn't resist, you looked so deep in concentration," he grinned. "What's that stuff you've piled on your tray?" he asked frowning.

"I'm not sure but I feel sort of adventurous tonight so I'm giving it a try," she chuckled.

"Okay, I don't feel so lucky so I think I'll stick with the pot roast."

"Scardy Cat," she challenged.

"We'll see how you feel about it once you've tried it," he reasoned smirking.

They'd arrived for dinner a bit later than usual finding the dining hall practically empty. The few diners lingering around the tables seemed to be watching the actions of the couple closely. Sheppard led them out onto the balcony with full trays of food and drink finding himself rewarded with having the terrace all to themselves. They ate and joked and shared more intimate details of their lives while eating off each other's plates as if they'd been together for years.

"So Doc, did you break a few hearts before landing in this galaxy?" he asked wondering if anyone was waiting for her back home.

"Oh my … you're too kind," she answered blushing. "I'll admit to having broken a heart once or twice but the heart was always my own. My judgment isn't as good as my diagnostic skills," she frowned sarcastically.

"I find that hard to believe," he stated sincerely.

"I tend to believe all men are sincere and have no hidden agendas," she laughed sarcastically. "After a while it was just easier to throw myself into my work which I love."

"Have you thought of giving it another try?" he asked curiously.

"Colonel, have you seen me with anyone since I've been here … not that you're keeping track of me," she stuttered blushing, realizing how that must have sounded to him. "That probably didn't come out right. What I meant was I'm not exactly what the men on Atlantis are looking for … I think I'm too much of a romantic."

"You're selling yourself short, Doc," he said reaching across the table to swirl another mouthful of her pasta onto his fork. "The men on base are idiots if they aren't knocking on your door," he added.

"What about you Colonel, did you leave anyone back home?" she asked hoping he wasn't pining for someone special waiting patiently for his return. "I pretty much know how things are here on Atlantis what with our efficient gossip network," she giggled.

"Well, don't believe everything you hear. I'm sure it's grossly exaggerated," he grumbled. "But no one is leaving the light on back home. I was married once but didn't do very well keeping it together. The job was always in the way, too many secrets," he explained regretfully.

"I think I understand," she sympathized. "My hours working as a doctor back on Earth made for hard relationships too and dating doctors was awful, they tend to be full of themselves," she said sadly. "I must admit it'd be nice once in a while to unwind and talk with someone at the end of the day."

"Whenever you feel that need, come find me. Maybe we'll have a couple of beers and play our game," he offered smiling.

"Be careful, Colonel, I might take you up on the offer," she warned teasingly.

"I might just surprise you and show up at _your_ door sometime," he said returning her warning.

"Speaking of beer and games, we'd better get at it if we're going to get one more round in before bed," she mentioned collecting their trays and trash.

"Why don't you grab us some dessert and I'll go get the cards and we'll meet back here, it's really nice out here tonight," he suggested.

Jennifer went to the dessert table and picked a piece of chocolate cake and a cherry cobbler to share. She put both desserts in the middle of the table placing a fork on each dish. Shortly John arrived with the deck of cards and they agreed to eat and watch the sun set before they started the game.

"Did you enjoy your vacation?" John asked as they sat with their feet propped on the railing.

"I had a wonderful time with you … thanks for keeping me company," she said shyly.

"It was very enjoyable and I can't think of anyone I'd rather have spent it with," he agreed smiling. "Maybe we should do this again sometime."

"Sounds good to me," she smiled. "I think it might be your deal," Jen said as she handed John the cards.

John quickly dealt and lost the hand immediately to Jennifer who tried her hardest not to gloat.

"I'm feeling a bit guilty for winning the last round so after my reward let's play one more round of whatever you choose," Jen offered.

"Sounds good to me," he agreed liking the idea of spending more time together. "So, what're we going to do?" John asked grinning.

"I use to watch a lot of cooking challenges and there was one I've always wanted to try myself. Let's go in the kitchen and pick out four things and we have to guess what the item is blindfolded by the taste. So I'll pick out four items and you pick out four items and see who has the better taste buds," she explained. "I talked to the cook earlier and he was going to set some little prep bowls out to use in case I won and there should be a large cotton drying towel to use as a blindfold. Are you up for the challenge?" she asked.

"Sounds easy enough," he laughed,

"Yeah, that's what the chefs on the cooking shows say every year," she smirked.

They picked up the dessert dishes making their way back into the mess hall depositing them in the dirty dish tub and continuing into the kitchen. Looking around, Jennifer found the small bowls and blindfold before giving final instructions.

"You go first, find your four items and bring them to our coffee table and I'll go put the blindfold on," Jen instructed.

John quickly looked around the kitchen picking mustard, vanilla pudding, a chunk of radish and a chunk of raw potato. Filling a small serving tray with his bowls he walked out to the coffee table placing his tray on the end closest to Jennifer.

Jennifer had positioned herself on the floor leaning back against the couch with the table to her side. The mess hall was currently empty giving them lots of privacy. She hated the idea of having to explain their game to anyone who might witness their odd behavior.

"Okay, are you ready?" John asked.

"I'm ready," she assured him smiling.

"Here's your first item," John announced as he put a chunk of potato on a spoon and gently held the side of her face touching the spoon to her lips.

"Is it a turnip?" she asked after careful consideration.

"Wrong … I get the first point, it was a raw potato," John said laughing. "This is kind of fun.

"Sure it is when you're winning. Let me try another one." She had a hard time concentrating on the taste when he had his hand on her face. Did he know how distracting and good it felt all at the same time?

Next he fed her the mustard, which she guessed right away and then he tried the radish, which took her quite a while before she labeled it correctly.

It was down to the last of her foods and he fed her several small bites before she wrongly guessed vanilla yogurt.

"Wow, this is a lot harder than it looks," she grumbled letting her competitive side rear it's ugly head.

"Okay, it's my turn to guess. How about we make a small wager … the winner gets to collect the other's dessert for a week," John dared her.

"You're on," Jennifer said accepting the challenge. She handed the Colonel the blindfold as she headed toward the kitchen to find the perfect items to stump his taste buds and give her the win. Jen quickly filled the first bowl with a small chunk of turkey. Rummaging through the cooler she found a container of cheese wiz squeezing a dollop in the next bowl. For her last two bowls she chose the cream out of an Oreo cookie and a peeled grape.

When she arrived back in the lounge area with her tray of goodies she found John sitting on the couch with his blindfold firmly in place. Sitting down next to him she placed the tray of bowls on the coffee table arranging them in the order of presentation.

"Are you ready?" she asked grinning to herself.

"Whenever you are."

Jennifer likewise placed her hand on the side of his face holding him still while she placed a spoonful of cheese whiz in his mouth. John made a sour face and asked for his water bottle before guessing.

"That was nasty but I lived on it in college and swore I'd never touch the stuff again after graduation…it's got to be cheese whiz," he announced wrinkling his nose once again.

"I'm impressed," she marveled. "Here's number two." Jen spooned a small bite of turkey into his mouth and watched him nibble on it for quite a while before guessing chicken. Now the score was one win to two wins her favor with two guesses to go. Jennifer looked at her remaining bowls containing the Oreo cream and the peeled grape trying to determine which one to try next.

John was enjoying the game but finding it a bit hard to concentrate. Feeding each other food proved to be a bit sensual causing his mind to wander in other directions. He needed to get this blindfold off soon before he did something he might be sorry for later. Every time she touched his face he found it hard to breathe let alone keep his mind on the game.

Jen took the peeled grape and fed it to him using her fingers which just about put John over the top. _Is she doing this intentionally just to drive me crazy?_ He rolled the soft nugget around in his mouth and quickly guessed kiwi.

"Wrong, it's a grape and now we're tied. You have to get this last one right for a tie but if you guess wrong then I win and you'll owe me all your sweets for a week. The pressure's on … don't blow it!" she teased.

Jennifer picked up the last bowl then quietly placed it back on the tray. She turned and looked John fully in the face and wondered if she could summon the courage to act on an impulse. Her track record hadn't been the greatest in matters of the heart but she so wanted to take a chance with John. But if she were once again proved wrong it would be hard to carry on as if nothing had happened especially stuck on a floating city in the middle of another galaxy. _Oh hell_, she thought to herself, _time to ante up or get out of the game._

Jennifer put her hand back on the side of his face and leaning in she kissed him softly on the lips taking her time and enjoying the moment completely. As she began to pull back she took an extra moment planting several additional kisses at the corner of his mouth.

"_I've always wanted_ to do that," she whispered in his ear as she sat herself back on the couch beside him.

John ripped off his blindfold and stared at her stunned for the briefest of moments before reaching for her and pulling her onto his lap. "I've been wanting to do this myself lately," he replied as he took hold of her face and pulled her closer to return the kiss with much more urgency and desire.

Jennifer sat straddled across his lap lost in his touch and the sweetness of the moment. Coming up for air she ran her hand through some wild hairs that'd fallen on his forehead before trailing her hands along the side of his face down to the gentle slope of his collar bone. As she prepared to declare their time was up she covered his mouth with one final kiss but John turned the kiss into an experience unlike any she'd had before.

"I'm pretty sure my time's up and it's your turn to pick our next activity," she announced breathlessly, losing the ability to think. "So what are we going to do?" she asked between ceaseless kisses he planted up the side of her neck.

"I think we're about to break rule number three," he declared claiming her lips once again.

The End

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed this little bit of fluff. I'm rolling around the idea of a sequel later this year if time allows and inspiration flows._


End file.
